


tinsel

by minty_yoonie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Soft Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB, december miracle, excessive use of pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_yoonie/pseuds/minty_yoonie
Summary: ✼ they go out on christmas eve for whip cream and come home with a tiny kitten too pure for this world ✼
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	tinsel

Six months ago Jaebeom wouldn't have seen himself sitting in front of a TV with Youngjae in his arms explaining the plot of a rom com movie; yet here he is and he couldn't be happier. Youngjae looks so excited as he explains how much of an emotional wreck the main character is, and Jaebeom kind of wants to kiss the smile off his face just to taste the joy, but he doesn't get the chance.

  
"I'm gonna make some popcorn."

  
As Youngjae leaves the room he has no other option but to look at the albeit less dazzling christmas tree. He still feels like he's in a dream, one that's been going on for almost six months. It begun the day he confessed to Youngjae in the middle of a busy park on a sweltering hot day; consequently the same day Youngjae was supposed to move into their very apartment. After months of build up emotion he let it out; terrified of how things would end up. He doesn’t regret anything though, because here they are.

  
A yell from the kitchen startles him, and Jaebeom is up and running in seconds. He almost crashes into Youngjae as he slides into the kitchen, and gives him a once over. He doesn’t have any burns or cuts on him, and it calms his racing heart.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“We forgot to get whip cream.”

  
The pout on Youngjae’s face almost diminishes the annoyance for the sudden panic. He lets out a sigh, and grabs the abandoned bowl of popcorn on the counter.

  
“I wanted to make hot chocolate for us tomorrow morning,” Youngjae continues as he follows Jaebeom back to the couch.

  
“It’s starting to snow pretty hard, I’m sure they’ll be just as good without it.”

  
Youngjae glances toward the window, and true to his word, the snow is falling in thick flakes over the city. The sky is a dark blue, and it’s almost impossible to see the highway below from all the snow. The edges of the window and fogged up, the big flakes hitting the glass and melting instantly.

  
Jaebeom wouldn’t consider himself a weak man. He doesn’t have trouble when it comes to making decisions for others, he works out twice a week if he has the time, and he doesn’t normally let his emotions influence his decisions. When it comes to Youngjae however, he is the weakest person you will ever meet.

“I wanted them to be special for our first christmas.”

It takes all of five seconds for Jaebeom to make up his mind, put the popcorn down, and kiss the pout right off Yougnjae face. They both hurry to dress as warmly as possible, hoping the store won’t be closed before they can make it there.

The calmness of the city is a rarity, but the blowing snow keeps them from enjoying it to the full potential as they rush back to the apartment. He could barely feel the cold as they walked to the supermarket, but now that they’re trekking back through it;, Jaebeom can feel the chill settling into his bones.

“I swear they’ll be worth it.” Youngjae says, voice muffled by his scarf.

Jaebeom squeezes his gloved hand in response, too cold to properly talk. The apartment building comes into sight and he half drags Youngjae toward it, mind set on putting the fire on and cuddling with Youngjae under their fluffy blanket for the rest of the night. The warmth of that thought is ripped away however when he hears a barely audible _meow_. He stops dead in his tracks, and Youngjae gives him a questioning look.

“Do you hear that?”

Again, a small meow. It sounds desperate and strained. Both boys look to the alley beside their apartment building, and once again the sound cries out. Chill forgotten, Jaebeom takes off and searches the ground in hopes of spotting a cat. Youngjae pulls up his phone flashlight, and together they check the dark areas. Just as they approach a dumpster shoves into the corner, the small meow turns loud and panicked. The light shines down, and a small quivering lump comes into view.

“Oh my god.”

Youngjae is quick to grab the lump, carefully lifting it up. Only then does Jaebeom realize the noise is coming from an tiny kitten. The small creature has a plastic bag wrapped around it’s body, two paws awkwardly poking out of ripped holes while the others are trapped. It looks like the kitten had been struggling for a while, multiple small tears and strings trapping it’s body in the plastic prision.

“Poor thing.”

Jaebeom is gently as he starts ripping the bag apart and unwinding the string. The kitten doesn’t move; either out of fear or understanding he doesn’t know, but he's glad. He manages to rip a long piece that had found it’s way around the kittens neck, and finally frees it. The small creature doesn't make any noise, instead staring straight up at him.

“Jae,” Youngjae sounds almost panicked, “She feels like she’s convulsing.

He grabs the kitten from Youngjae, instantly feeling the tremors that move through her body at lightning speed. He doesn’t think twice before shoving the small creature into his jacket. 

“We should take her back to the apartment.”

With the kitten secure in his jacket, he follows after Youngjae as they rush up the stairs. He continually rubs over the lump in hopes of warming the creature up, and Youngjae eyes him with concern before punching in the pass code and rushing into the building.

They get into the apartment and almost immediately Youngjae is off in search of something; the bag containing the whip cream dropped right at the door. Jaebeom is hesitant to let go of his hold on the kitten; unsure if she’ll immediately hide. He can’t feel her shaking anymore, and thanks whatever god had led him to purchasing a jacket with extra insulation.

Jaebeom’s entire hand covers the kittens head as he reaches to stroke her, and he finds it endearing. This tiny creature must have been suffering in the storm, his heart squeezes at the thought what would have happened if they hadn’t had found her.

Youngjae hurries back into the room, fluffy throw blanket in one hand, and a small bowl of water in the other. He gives Jaebeom a smile that lights up his entire face, and gets to work creating a mock bed in front of the electric fireplace. The kitten seems curious, small body squirming it’s way out of Jaebeom’s jacket. He’s tentative as he places her on the ground; praying her small body won’t start sharking again.

The kitten seems to take in her surroundings, eyes reflecting the light of the Christmas tree, before making her way over to the bowl of water. Youngjae slowly sits on the ground, eyes never leaving the kitten. She looks up at them, a small sneeze shaking her entire body. 

“So cute.”

Jaebeom hums in agreement, taking care to move slowly as to not startle her, and leans in to kiss the top of Youngjae’s head. The kitten is hesitant as she moves closer to sniff Youngjae, but quickly seems to warm up and confidently bump is hand. The blond lets you a coo, and strokes her small fuzzy body. 

“I’m gonna find it something to eat.”

When Jaebeom returns to the pair, he can’t help but smile. The kitten has secured a spot in the crevasse of his crossed legs, and Youngjae seems entranced with petting her.

“Raw chicken should be okay for it right?”

“I think so, I think she's a girl.” 

Youngajae is slow as he lifts the kitten out of his legs. The plate is placed in front of the kittens nose, and she takes a few sniffs before almost diving head first into the meat. He bushy tail swishes behind her as she eats.

“Looks like a success.”

“She’s adorable,” Youngjae coos, getting up, “Her tail looks like tinsel.”

“A christmas kitten.”

Her green eyes look up at them again, almost as if she were asking for more food. Jaebeom finds it adorable the way she slightly cocks her head, before going back to licking the place. It’s unfair that such a tiny, helpless creature was starving in the cold.

They watch her as she gives the plate a final lick before stepping away from it. The kitten gives Youngjae’s hand a tiny bump, and he runs his fingers through her fluffy grey fur. The electric fireplace flickers to life, and the flames seem to draw the kittens attention. She moves toward it, giving the blanket a sniff before before climbing on top and kneading the plush fabric.

“Little biscuits.”

“Let’s let her settle for a bit,” Jaebeom says, “We can finish watching Last Christmas.”

Youngjae looks up at him, and Jaebeom almost melts. Those chocolate eyes hold so much warmth and joy it feels suffocating. Every time he looks into his eyes feels like the first, his heart still skipping a beat. He can’t count the amount of times he’s caught himself getting lost in their depth. The smile that accompanies them is equally as captivating, something that he catches himself daydreaming about. All his time spent hiding, being afraid of his feelings, being afraid of himself; when he could have had this years earlier. Some days he still can’t believe it’s real. Youngjae takes one last look at the small fluffy creature, and slowly gets up. The kitten doesn't pay them any attention as they move and sit on the couch, her eyelids heavy as she blinks at the flames. 

Jaebeom takes the opportunity to pull Youngjae against his side, savouring the warmth he feels radiating from the blond. He brings up the movie; still paused at the point they left it before leaving. Youngjae's head is heavy on his shoulder, and he glances at him to see those dark eyes staring up at him.

"I love you."

The blush that rises on his cheeks makes Jaebeom want to keep complimenting him until the end of their days just to see it again and again. He turns his attention back to the tv in an attempt to pay attention to the movie. He's never seen it before and he remembers Youngjae's joy earlier in the day when he agreed to watch it.

"Do you think we can keep her?"

He looks from Youngjae to the kitten, and notices that she's positioned herself in their direction. Her front legs are stretched off the bed with her head cushioned between them, butt firmly covered by the blanket. Her tiny face looks peaceful, something that he doubts she's experienced for a while.

"I think we should over the holidays."

He feels Youngjae pull away a bit, and he once again pauses the movie. 

"What about afterwards."

He notices instantly, the way his lips pout out, how focuses his eyes get; he's attached to the kitten. Jaebeom knows how soft Youngjae is for animals, it's one of the first things he noticed all those years ago when they first met. Animals gravitate toward him like he's a beacon; it's exactly why he fits in so well at the shelter.

"Well it's possible that someone is looking for her; we could try putting out missing posters."

"That's fair."

He pouts, but doesn't press further, instead cuddling back up to his side. Jaebeom is quick to throw an arm around him and pull him that much closer. He's hit with a sudden wave of emotion and can't think of a time when he's felt such love for someone. He knows he's hopelessly in love with Youngjae, and feels giddy knowing it's mutual. He tries to watch the movie once again, but finds himself more focuses on Youngjae.

"For now though, she's our christmas miracle."

The smile he gets from the blond is dazzling, and he can't stop himself from planting a kiss directly on his nose.

The kitten startles him awake as she jumps up. Her green eyes are a bright contrast to the dim room, and it’s almost mesmerizing. She studies him before deciding he’s what she wants, and flops down against his stomach. The kittens tiny paws kneed into the fabric of his sweater, and he realizes seconds later that she’s purring. The tiny sound vibrates her body, and he feels his heart clench at the cuteness.

He tries to move his hand in order to pet her, but finds it trapped. Youngjae's head is pillowed against his thigh, hand gripping his as if he's afraid he'll loose it. He looks calm and angelic. He reaches awkwardly, brushes the hair back from his forehead, and runs a finger down his cheek. His face scrunches up, but he doesn't wake any. The blank blue screen of the tv casts a strange shadow arounnd the room, and with the help of Youngjae's knuckle Jaebeom managed to turn it off.

The dimness of the room is comforting. The christmas tree lights cast a soft white glow and the moonlight bouncing off the snow into the apartment allows just enough light. With the warmth of the apartment, a purring kitten on his lap, and the love of his life snoring softly at his side, he feels content. His first holiday season with Youngjae feels like the first ever. The joys of life had disappeared once he became an adult, but in moments like this, Jaebeom can feel the flickering hope in his heart that it will return stronger than ever.


End file.
